gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Blossom is the main protagonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. She's the Commander and Leader; she's the bright but egocentric leader of the superhero trio. Profile 1998 Blossom has long, fiery red-orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. She has a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hair-clip that can be seen from behind. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. In "A Very Special Blossom", a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. This was not the last time she has justified bad behavior with logistical reasoning, such as when Professor Utonium stole toys while sleep-walking and said it was okay because he wasn't doing it consciously, or when she'd keep breaking Mojo out of jail under the premise of them getting rewarded and ultimately putting Mojo back in jail. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honestly to him, and for being the first to speak. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspirations from female superheroes such as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Like her sisters, Blossom has had her fair share of teasing her sisters, such as when Bubbles had glasses, she called her a dork. Blossom can also be pretty smug and sassy and claims to be the most beautiful of the trio. Game Appearance Crossover Appearance Cross Maximum Blossom appears as one of the characters from Cartoon Network. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Blossom re-appears as one of the characters from Cartoon Network. Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon Blossom appears as one of the characters from Cartoon Network side; she is the only Powerpuff Girl in the game. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Blossom appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Ben Tennyson. Multisoft x Cartoon Network Blossom appears as one of the playable characters in the Cartoon Network side. Destiny Hearts II Blossom is one of the characters from Cartoon Network and the party member. Gallery Blossom.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall Blossom.png|Blossom in Original PPG Momoko.png|Blossom in PPGZ Trivia * Blossom has the least votes as the most favorite Powerpuff Girl, as proven by polls online. * In the introduction of the start of every episode, she is always the first to flash by the screen (as a pink girl-shaped blast) and the first to fly. * Craig McCracken has said that the bow that Blossom wears represents that she is the leader of the bunch. * Her back hair is designed to resemble a superhero cape. * Blossom is the only one in her family to wear hair accessories (not counting Bubbles since because hers aren't visible, so it is unsure if she wears them or not). Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Females Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Superhero Category:Female Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Category:Humans